Saiyan Road
by Golden-Ninja
Summary: A parody of Eminem's '8Mile Road'. This is my 6th DBZ fic. Goku singing Eminem. What's better? Nothing! Please R+R!


Hi! this is my sixth DBZ fic! Disclaimer: I don't own Eminem or DBZ so don't sue me. Please R+R!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goku:Sometimes I just feel like   
Quitting I still might   
Why do I put up this fight?   
Why do I still write?   
Sometimes it's hard enough just dealing with real life   
Sometimes I wanna jump on stage and just kill mics   
And show these people what my level of skill's like   
But I'm still white   
Sometimes I just hate life   
Something ain't right   
Hit the brake lights   
Case of the stage fright   
Drawing a blank like   
It ain't my fault   
Great big eye balls   
My insides crawl   
And I clam up   
I just slam shut   
I just can't do it   
My whole manhood's just been stripped   
I have just been ripped   
So I must then get   
Off the nimbus then split   
Man fuck this shit   
Yo, I'm going the fuck home   
Rolling my shoulders as I run back to this Saiyan Road   
  
I'm a man   
I'ma make a new plan   
Time for me to just stand up and travel new land   
Time for me to just take matters into my own hands   
Once I'm over these tracks, man I'ma never look back   
And I'm gone   
I know right where I'm going   
Sorry, momma, I'm grown   
I must travel alone   
Ain't gon' follow no footsteps I'm making my own   
Only way that I know how to escape from this Saiyan Road   
  
Walking these train tracks   
Tryin to regain back   
The spirit I had 'fore I go back to the same crap   
To the same plant   
And the same pants   
Tryin to chase rap   
Gotta move ASAP   
Get a new plan   
Bulma's got a new man   
Poor little baby Goten, he don't understand   
Sits in front of the TV buries his nose in his pad   
And just colors until the crayon gets dull in his hand   
While he colors a big brother, a mother and dad   
Ain't no telling what really goes on in his little head   
Wish I could be the daddy that neither one of us had   
But I keep running from something I never wanted so bad   
Sometimes I get upset cuz I ain't blew up yet   
It's like a grew up but I ain't grow me two nuts yet   
Don't got a rep, my step   
Don't got enough pep   
The pressure's too much, man I'm just tryin to do what's best   
And I try   
Sit alone and I cry   
Yo I won't tell no lie   
Not a moment goes by   
That I don't pray to the sky   
Please, I'm beggin you God   
Please don't let me be pigeon holed in no regular job   
Yo I hope you can hear me homie wherever you are   
Yo, I'm telling you dog I'm bailing this trailer tomorrow   
Tell my wife I love her, kiss baby Goten goodbye   
Say whenever you need me, baby, I'm never too far   
But yo I gotta get out there the only way I know   
And I'ma be back for you the second that I blow   
On everything I own   
I'll make it on my own   
Off to work I go   
Back to this Saiyan Road   
  
I'm a man   
Gotta make a new plan   
Time for me to just stand up and travel new land   
Time for me to just take matters into my own hands   
Once I'm over these tracks, man I'ma never look back   
And I'm gone   
I know right where I'm going   
Sorry, momma, I'm grown   
I must travel alone   
Ain't gon' follow no footsteps I'm making my own   
Only way that I know how to escape from this Saiyan Road   
  
You gotta live it to feel it   
You didn't, you wouldn't get it   
Or see what the big deal is   
Why it was and it still is   
To be walking this borderline of Satan's city limits   
It's different and it's a certain significance   
A certificate of authenticity   
You'd never even see   
But it's everything to me   
It's my credibiiity   
You'd never seen, heard, smelled or met a real mc   
Who's incredible or on the same pedestal as me   
But yet still unsigned   
Having a rough time   
Sit on the porch with all my friends and kick dumb rhymes   
Go to work and serve mc's in the lunch line   
When it comes crunch time   
Where did my punches go?   
Who must I show?   
To bust my flow   
Where must I go?   
Who must I know?   
Or am I just another crab in the bucket   
Cuz I ain't having to run with this little rabbits but fuck it   
Maybe I need a new outlet   
I'm starting to doubt shit   
I'm feeling a little skeptical who I hang out with   
I live like a bum, yo my clothes ain't about shit   
At the Salvation Army trying to salvage an outfit   
And it's cold   
Trying to travel this road   
Plus I feel like I'm always stuck in this battling mode   
My defenses are so up   
The one thing I don't want   
Is pity from no one   
This city is no fun   
There is no sun   
And it's so dark   
Sometimes I just feel like I'm being pulled apart   
From each one of my limbs   
By each one of my friends   
It's enough to just make me wanna jump out of my skin   
Sometimes I feel like a robot   
Sometimes I just know not   
What I'm doing, I just blow, my head is a stove top   
I just explode, the kettle gets so hot   
Sometimes my mouth just overloads the ass that I don't got   
But I've learned   
It's time for me to u-turn   
Yo it only takes one time for me to get burned   
Ain't no fallin' on next time I'll meet a new girl   
I can not only play stupid or be immature   
I got every ingredient all I need is the courage   
Like I already got the beat all I need is the words   
Got the urge   
Suddenly it's a surge   
Suddenly a new burst of energy has occured   
Time to show these free world leaders the three and a third   
I am no longer scared now, I'm free as a bird   
Then I turn and cross over the median curb   
Hit the burbs and all you see is a blur   
I'm Saiyan Road   
  
I'm a man   
Gotta make a new plan   
Time for me to just stand up and travel new land   
Time for me to just take matters into my own hands   
Once I'm over these tracks, man I'ma never look back   
And I'm gone   
I know right where I'm going   
Sorry, momma, I'm grown   
I must travel alone   
Ain't gon' follow no footsteps I'm making my own   
Only way that I know how to escape from this Saiyan Road 


End file.
